Yugi in Shorts
by The Mad Fangirl
Summary: Updated! 10th Short added - yet another xover. Just a few short humor fics in the Yugi-verse - hope you like 'em! I'm watching the dubbed version, alas, so English names for the most part.
1. The Champion, or A Serious Case of Redey...

AN: Here starts a collection of YuGiOh humor shorties. I'd say drabbles, but they're all at least a little over 100 words. As of this writing there are three, but who knows - I might get inspired to do more. VEG  
  
AN #2: Take a good look at a picture of the Powerpuff Girls before reading this first short.  
  
----  
  
The Champion, or A Serious Case of Redeye  
  
a YuGiOh - Powerpuff Girls Xover Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
"So, it's down to you and me," the pink Powerpuff girl said, considering Yugi's dark half. "Liking my chances."  
  
"Sorry," the Game King said, his red eyes locked on Blossom's. "But I never lose. It's my defining characteristic."  
  
"Riiiight," Blossom replied. She floated at the pink-haired man's eye level. "So, rules are I get to choose the type of contest, then you pick the game?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Okay… first off, not cards!"  
  
"You've done your homework."  
  
"We don't have homework in Kindergarten!" shouted Bubbles from the sidelines. Her sister silenced her with a glare.  
  
"Okay, then I choose feats of strength! Whatever you pick has to be a totally physical contest." The Powerpuff girl smirked. No matter how good he was, this was in the bag.  
  
Dark Yugi smiled his infuriating, confident grin. "Fine. I choose…thumb wrestling!"  
  
"Noooooooo!!!!"  
  
----  
  
End  
  
TMF 


	2. Lord of the Rings

----  
  
"Lord of the Rings"  
  
a YuGiOh Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
"Hey, Bakura," Yugi called. "We're all headed to the movies. Wanna come?"  
  
"What are you seeing?"  
  
"Lord of the Rings! It's supposed to be great!" The tricolored boy was practically bouncing on his toes.  
  
Bakura just looked at him.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're asking me if I want to go see a movie about an innocent kid that gets a magic ring that gives him magical powers while slowly subverting him and bringing out his evil side?"  
  
"Um…I guess so," said Yugi, now looking at the floor.  
  
Bakura sighed and fingered the Millennium Ring through his shirt. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass."  
  
----  
  
End  
  
TMF 


	3. Intellectual Property

AN: You might not get this if you're not into cheesy 80s films, but this one's for those of you that are :)  
  
----  
  
"Intellectual Property"  
  
a YuGiOh Xover Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
In a particularly dark patch of the island's forest, an owl hooted. Yugi and his friends crowded in close together, when a rustling behind them made them all jump and turn again. There stood a man with long white hair, in dark, flowing clothing, edged in ruffles.  
  
"Pegasus!"  
  
The man just sighed. "No, not Pegasus."  
  
And in fact, he wasn't. His face was thinner, his hair touched with yellow, and his eyes, both intact, were chased with…eye shadow?  
  
"But, you work for him, right?" asked Joey, still hostile.  
  
"Not in the slightest." A shaft of moonlight moved to illuminate the man as he fidgeted with something in his left hand. "In fact, I came to offer you my aid against him, if I can help in any fashion."  
  
"But…who are you?" asked Yugi?  
  
"Just another in the line of poor fools tricked by the man. I suppose I got off easy. All he did was enter my realm, learn all he could from me, and leave without any sort of payment. That, I could have countenanced. But now he's stealing my act!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this whole abducting-your-relatives-to-a-mystical-realm-and-forcing- you-to-run-a-gauntlet-to-retrieve-them bit. I invented that! And if that weren't enough he's counterfeited my fashion sense!" The strange gaunt man's voice was melodious even in his outrage.  
  
"He defeated me. By my own rules, I can't touch him. How was I to know that eye of his would show him the way? But you challenge him, so perhaps I can support you, some." Whatever he was playing with began to rise into the air, shining softly.  
  
"Do you have a Millenium Item?" asked Ryou Bakura.  
  
"No, more's the pity. I do like trinkets, I'm a fair hand at games, and my own realm's more shadowy than most." He fixed Bakura with his eyes. "You'd do well there, I think. Both of you. I've a soft spot for thieves, so long as they never, never steal from me."  
  
"Well, I don't know if we ought to take your help. You don't seem like such a good guy yourself," Tristan said. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. We haven't been introduced." The man tossed a second crystal sphere into the air, then a third, and let them all rotate above his outstretched palm, refracting the moonlight. "Jareth the Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth, at your service." The spheres continued to spin as he sketched a bow.  
  
----  
  
End  
  
TMF 


	4. Quarters

----  
  
"Quarters"  
  
a YuGiOh Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
Duncan and Methos walked down a Japanese street, the Scotsman looking for a noodle vendor, the ancient one lost in thought. Duncan stopped suddenly before an interesting storefront, and his elder plowed into his back.  
  
"All right, old man, out with it," MacLeod said, turning. "You've been preoccupied all day. What's on your mind?"  
  
Methos sighed. "If you must know, MacLeod, it was that spiky-haired kid this morning."  
  
"The one you said reminded you of someone? Still can't figure out who, eh?"  
  
"MacLeod, you may have overlooked the fact that I've met an awful lot of people."  
  
Mac ignored the sarcasm with the practice of years. "Well, any vague feelings? Any associations?"  
  
"Off the top of my head, just two. Beer and pain. Could be we got drunk together and I somehow managed to down enough to get hung over."  
  
"Probably," Mac allowed. "Oh well. It'll come to you."  
  
. . .~flashback~. . .  
  
Putting his back into it, Methos lugged the container up the steps to the Pharaoh's throne, passing his highness' collection of musical instruments that included a flute, lyre, and gong. The Pharaoh Yami turned from his councilor and grinned.  
  
"Hail, Brewmaster! First of the season?"  
  
"As is your due, my lord," Methos replied, dropping the vessel on his toe in his haste to prostrate himself before the throne. The beer, thank all the gods, was unharmed.  
  
"Then let us sample it together, you and I, as is custom." Slaves raced to find a vessel worthy of their lord, and something not too dusty for the man that made their beer.  
  
Not too long thereafter, Methos knelt by the throne, mug in hand. The pharaoh looked over and down at him, and said, "You know what would make this even better? A game!"  
  
"You and your games, my lord!" The brewmaster knew his liege well enough to speak familiarly when they were alone. "You're obsessed! Beer is a great and wondrous thing by itself."  
  
"Well, a game would make it even better," the Pharaoh insisted, and Methos did not argue - he was valued, but there were limits. "I know!" He grasped a bag of tribute coins minted in a far off land. "We'll set our mugs upon my throne and toss these coins at them. With each miss, the player drinks half a mug!"  
  
Methos sighed. His sire's proficiency with games was legendary- there were even rumors of dark magic. But how hard could it be? And if he lost, he'd only have to drink more beer.  
  
Several hours later, even his Immortal metabolism was having difficulty fighting all the alcohol in his system. The Pharaoh's mug was two-thirds filled with gold. His boasted an impressive complement of coins as well, but many more littered the throne and surrounding steps.  
  
"Hmm," his lord said, considering him. "Maybe I should let you retire and sleep this off."  
  
"Nonsense, great one! I'm fine!" Methos gestured emphatically, but he spun, his body following his hand. He took a step, overcompensated, and fell face-first into the gong with a resounding tone.  
  
. . .~end flashback~. . .  
  
Yugi sat on his bed, turning his Millennium Puzzle and watching the light refract off its polished surface. //You've been very quiet today,// he thought to his soul's companion.  
  
//It was that man we saw today,// Yami Yugi, his dark half, replied. The former Pharaoh's thought-voice was pensive. //I told you he looked familiar, like someone from my past, but I still can't place it.//  
  
//Someone you ruled?// Yugi asked.  
  
//Probably. But it was long ago, and I ruled a great many people.//  
  
//Well, it'll come to you,// Yugi replied.  
  
//Yes. It's just so frustrating,// Yami thought back. //Because I'm sure his face rings a bell.// 


	5. QSM

"Q.S.M."  
  
a YuGiOh Xover Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
"So you've got this invisible red-eyed alter ego that's much more violent than you are? Tends to be amoral? Shows up and wreaks unholy vengeance on your enemies?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
The tall man with tall, spiky brown hair leaned over and scribbled something on a notepad. He tore it off and handed it to the boy.  
  
"What's that?" the kid asked.  
  
"My doctor's name and number," Darien Fawkes replied. "She's got this stuff that'll clear that right up."  
  
----  
  
End  
  
TMF 


	6. Foreign Magic

"Foreign Magic"  
  
a YuGiOh Xover Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
A living game with moving pieces responding to his will. This magical duel was Yami Yugi's element, and he felt alive to the spiked tips of his hair. Strategy swirled around him, and his orange-headed opponent frowned in thought.  
  
Then the boy barked orders, sharp, commanding. The pieces moved, and Yami, who thought at least twenty moves ahead…saw that he was lost.  
  
If he…no, checkmate in three. If he…no, checkmate in four. In eight, in five, in one….  
  
"You…win." As his opponent shrugged apologetically, he shook his head as if to clear it. "Sorry - I just don't lose very often."  
  
"You did great, though! Bloody brilliant for your first time at Wizard's Chess," the red-haired boy enthused.  
  
"But Ron did warn you, he's the best player at Hogwarts," said another boy, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The blonde girl sitting next to him did not look up as she crossed out the title on her notes, replacing "Talismans of the Ancient Near East" with "Magical Creatures that Didn't Start Out that Way."  
  
Yami sighed. "I believe it." Then his red eyes took on an almost predatory gleam. "How about you, Harry? Want to play cards?"  
  
Harry took out his deck of Exploding Snap. "Thought you'd never ask."  
  
----  
  
End  
  
TMF 


	7. Cobraaa!

----  
  
"Cobraaaa!"  
  
yet another YuGiOh short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
The Brothers Paradox looked at the nearest wall-mounted building directory again. It had been hard enough to find the room in the twisty maze of corridors - the two thought perhaps karma had something to do with that. But they were there, and now they faced a door marked "Room 85 B."  
  
And a few feet away, another door, also marked "Room 85 B."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"But which door"  
  
"Do we go through?"  
  
"Is fate laughing at me or you?"  
  
Then both doors swung open. Behind each stood a man in a stylish, charcoal- grey Italian suit. The men were virtually identical - late thirties, impeccably groomed, and, the brothers noted slightly jealously, full heads of dark hair. Only one thing marred the reflections - a scar crossed one man's cheek.  
  
"You know, it doesn't really matter," one began,  
  
"Both doors lead to Room 85 B" the other continued,  
  
"Or they wouldn't both be marked 'Room 85 B,'" they chorused.  
  
Para and Dox looked at each other again, this time each instinctively knowing the other's relief in realizing they were in the right place after all. They both walked inside and together looked at the chalkboard at the front of the room. It read, "Evil Twins' Support Group."  
  
Unfortunately, the group appeared to be the four of them. Para looked at Dox, who shrugged.  
  
One of the yuppies stopped in front of Para. "Hello, glad you could"  
  
"Make it," finished the other, shaking hands with Dox. "I'm Tomax, and he's"  
  
"Xamot." Then the two finished with, "Pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Now," said one of the well-dressed men, "We're here for you."  
  
"What's on your minds?"  
  
Para inhaled, then exhaled slowly. He began. "It's just that no one understands,"  
  
"Just what this kind of life demands."  
  
"Evil twins, we say we are,"  
  
"They think the good twin isn't far."  
  
"It takes quite too long to reveal,"  
  
"We're twins *and* evil, that's the deal."  
  
Just then a knock on the door interrupted, and Tomax sighed. He knew what Xamot was thinking; the Paradoxes were just getting going! Still, Tomax opened the door.  
  
A boy with long white hair looked up at him. "Ah, excuse me. Is this the support group for people with evil twins?"  
  
"Case in point, right there, you see?"  
  
"You really should listen to me."  
  
Ignoring them, he simply replied, "No," and shut the door, but not before Bakura caught a glimpse of Xamot.  
  
"Oh," Bakura thought to himself. "The evil twins must be invited too." He wasn't sure he was comfortable with that, so he left.  
  
Tomax shut the door and returned to his brother's side. "I suppose we should,"  
  
"Level with you. You see, this isn't,"  
  
"Really a support group."  
  
"It's a job interview," they finished together. Then:  
  
"We have a bit of a …side project that's been,"  
  
"Sidelined for several years, but is about to get back off the ground, and we,"  
  
"Have an opening in our tactics division."  
  
The Paradox Brothers took a good long look at the men before them, then replied,  
  
"This job that we might possibly take,  
  
Would it be under the flag of a snake?"  
  
Xamot smiled. "You've figured out who we are. Good. That was the last test. Meet us at this address tomorrow morning," his twin handed them a piece of paper, "and please, wear red and blue." Dox tucked the paper into his sash, and he and his twin left the room.  
  
Tomax and Xamot looked at each other. First one began to chuckle, then the other. Before long, they were both in tears.  
  
"This is going to be all time," Xamot gasped.  
  
"I know," Tomax replied. "Their rhyming is going to,"  
  
"Drive Cobra Commander up a tree!" And chuckling, the two exited the room in tandem.  
  
--  
  
End  
  
TMF 


	8. Cha-Ching!

----  
  
"Cha-Ching"  
  
a YuGiOh Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
"Well, what if we…"  
  
"Or how about if we…"  
  
The normally mild-tempered Bakura threw up his hands. "It won't work! No matter what I do, it always comes back! *He* always comes back! No matter how many times I've tried to lose, destroy, abandon, or sell the Ring, it always, always comes back to me, and my Yami with it."  
  
"Wait," said Joey. "Say that last part again."  
  
"No matter how many times I've tried to lose, destroy, abandon, or sell …"  
  
"Hold it right there."  
  
"Joey," Ryou said, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"  
  
"No matter how many times you try to sell the ring, it always comes back to you." Joey was smiling.  
  
"I get it," Bakura said. "If I can't be free…I might as well be rich!"  
  
* * *  
  
On his way back from their third pawn shop, Ryou and Joey ran into Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. Ryou was leafing through a small stack of bills and placing them neatly in his wallet.  
  
Yugi sensed something odd and looked Bakura over. "Ryou…where's the Millennium Ring?"  
  
The white-haired boy smiled. "Oh, I expect it back in three…two…one…ah, there we are." He smoothed his shirt and they could all see the ring outlined below. It glowed, and Yami Bakura stood before them. He staggered, and then Yami Bakura sat before them, on the curb by his other.  
  
"Ryou, you waste of space, what are you doing?" he moaned. "I'm exhausted!"  
  
Ryou leaned down and waved the bills at him. "I'm making us rich! Ha! In your face! Who's useless now?" He pulled the money back up as Yami Bakura made a weak grab for it.  
  
"Are you…no, you couldn't be…" he skimmed his companion's thoughts. "You are!"  
  
"Yep." Bakura took a deep breath. Here it came. He braced himself with all his newfound confidence. Yami was bigger, but maybe, just maybe….  
  
"Oh, keep your shirt on, you little wuss, I'm not going to beat you up."  
  
"So you 're not mad?"  
  
"Mad? I'm a thief, Ryou! This is right up my alley! It's brilliant!" He paused. "I wonder why I never thought of it."  
  
"Y'know, now that he mentions it, this is pretty dishonest…" Tristan murmured to Tea.  
  
"Shhh," she murmured back. "Ryou and his Yami are actually getting along! Don't jinx it!"  
  
"Well, it was actually Joey's idea."  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Yeah, right."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So," Ryou asked his Yami, "You ever make this kind of money grave- robbing?"  
  
"Well, if you count five thousand years of inflation." As Yami Bakura levered himself up, he looked at his companion, suspicion in his eyes. "Now, what have you got up your sleeve, you little punk? There's something else, I can feel it."  
  
Ryou just kept smiling his sweet, serene smile. "Well, how would you like to see the New World?"  
  
"You don't mean…"  
  
"Mm-hmm. I just listed the Ring on eBay."  
  
As Yami Bakura rested his head in one hand and sank back into the ring - let Ryou do the walking! - Joey began to hum a tune. Then he broke into the words.  
  
"….He's coming to America!"  
  
--  
  
End  
  
TMF  
  
A/N: I can't entirely take credit for the "multiple resale of a mystic item for endless cash" idea. I actually first saw it on a WB fill-in series called "Dead Last" awhile back. Good show, should've gone more than 6 episodes. Oh well, c'est la vie.  
  
By the by, I'm considering a longer-than-shorts-length crossover with Angel: The Series. Any fans of both Angel and YuGiOh that might by willing to beta-read it? I need help from folks with access to the Japanese series and the manga, since I only get the English dub on broadcast TV, and trying to write fic from only that and other folks' fanfic is like trying to type with my toes. Any willing beta readers please email - my addy's on my profile. 


	9. Interlopers

----  
  
"Interlopers"  
  
aYuGiOh short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
Pegasus held the cards before him and laughed and laughed. All Kaiba's trials, even his war for his company, had been for Mokuba, and now their two souls were separated for eternity, and it was just so ironic and *funny.…* He was conscious, barely, of the little ones looking upon his glory with varying shades of horror. The rest of his awareness was, for the moment, turned inward, as a helpless tear ran from his true eye. That might have been why he missed the Chinese man until a pair of brown loafers impacted with his chest.  
  
He gasped. His fingers pinched air where the cards had been an instant ago. "Get him! Get those cards!" he wheezed to his guards. The man rambled a quick "Can't give them back thank you very much goodbye!" and back-flipped onto a thug's shoulders, bouncing twice and landing across the game board.  
  
On the catwalk, a dark-haired girl had joined Yugi and company. "Don't worry, you guys," she said, to their dumbfounded stares. "We do this kinda thing all the time." Her grin matched the smiling blue moose on her T- shirt.  
  
"W…we?" Tea asked. The girl nodded.  
  
Below, Pegasus had drawn a bead on the interloper. He focused his power. "Say goodbye to your sou-aaack!" His reach was blocked, suddenly and painfully, by a … dried lizard?  
  
Said lizard was glowing green, in the hands of a white-haired crane of a man who bounced on one foot as he chanted in Chinese. The other man stood behind him, clutching the cards protectively to his chest.  
  
"You want to know what I am thinking?" the old man shouted. "Go ahead and take a look, because Uncle is thinking about how he is kicking your rear!" The green glow exploded out from the dried reptile and streaked across the room to hit Pegasus in the eye. The American collapsed, cradling his face. His guards, though, had maneuvered around the room to advance upon the men from behind.  
  
They were balked by a mountain of Sumo. The giant Japanese man roared and cleared three of them with one sweep. The girl, meanwhile, vaulted over the railing and landed piggyback on another thug. She brought two hands down on the back of his head. He collapsed and she leapt off, landing on her feet.  
  
"Jade! That is very dangerous," the man with the cards chided. "Never do that again!"  
  
"'Kay," she said, nonchalant.  
  
Uncle, meanwhile, turned to the cards and waved the lizard before them, chanting urgently. The same green glow embraced the frozen images, drawing out soft white light. The energies twined together, one green/white blast streaking toward Mokuba, the other finding Kaiba in the corridors. The brothers inhaled sharply as life returned to their eyes.  
  
Pegasus was standing now, his hair shifting to reveal a luminous green patch across the Millennium Eye. "I will burn through your spells, old man, and when I do…"  
  
"You will get rear kicked again," Uncle replied. "And one more thing!" He gestured and a bit of the green energy formed a hand that slapped Pegasus upside the head. "Good riddance to bad magic!"  
  
"No need to thank us," Jade said, looking up at the balcony. "We do this kind of thing all the time."  
  
The man who retrieved the cards added, in a soft Hong Kong accent, "I keep telling the universe that I am an archaeologist. It does not seem to believe me. I can't even take the Eye back to the museum - he seems attached to it." He followed Jade's gaze. "Would you like to show your Millennium Items in a museum?" Bakura and Yugi recoiled. "You see?" He sighed. "Complete wash. But," perking up, "we did save two souls! So a good day."  
  
"Who *are* you guys?" Joey finally asked.  
  
"I'm Jade Chan," the girl said. "That's Uncle, Tohru," she indicated the giant, "and Uncle Jackie," the younger Chinese man. "We kick bad magic butt!"  
  
"I'm just an archaeologist," Jackie sighed. "Really."  
  
"My father's an archaeologist," Bakura said, interested. He seemed to briefly consider jumping down to the lower level, then got a good look at the distance and backed up. Instead, "Would you mind chatting sometime?"  
  
"Sure! I'll put your number in my phone." They exchanged data, and then the four visitors left via the lower level. Yugi and company continued to listen with bemused expressions until they were out of earshot. For some reason, Bakura began to turn a bright pink.  
  
"That boy might be too old for you, Jade. Could be in high school."  
  
"Nah. At that height? Anyway, not like I'm gonna just start dating him! Pshaw!"  
  
"Good, because you have TERRIBLE TASTE in boys! Last boy was sky demon! This boy demon until proven otherwise."  
  
"Uncle!"  
  
***  
  
END  
  
TMF 


	10. Check

A/N: This ficlet was inspired by White Angel's story "The New Students" - read it, it's good! But as I haven't got a "YuGiOh meets Potter" story, I figured I'd drop this short into this collection...  
  
----  
  
"Check"  
  
a YuGiOh Short  
  
by The Mad Fangirl  
  
----  
  
When the owl reached Lucius, the note began, "Dear Mr. Malfoy, while it is not against school rules to be stoned on campus, it does indicate a certain lack of judgment on the part of your son..."  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura was darkness ascendant, the power of victory lighting his very aura as his focus narrowed to his former opponent, who'd become in this instant his victim.  
  
"And now," he said, eyes gleaming, white hair nearly a living thing, "you're mine!" His ring shone for an instant, its radiance washing over Malfoy before receding. The boy's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Crabbe managed to keep Draco's head from hitting a chair, but only just.  
  
Beside Yami Bakura sat a chess set, and he picked up a pawn with a triumphant expression. The pawn's features had shifted to assume Draco's own. "I win," he said to the pawn, "and you lose."  
  
"I'm not so sure he's thought this through," Ron said to Harry under his breath.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you know, wizard's chess..."  
  
The next instant served to demonstrate, as the pawn came to life, jamming its penknife-sized sword through Bakura's finger. The tomb thief howled and dropped the game-piece, which landed on its - rather, *his* - feet. Then a shadow fell across the chess-board and the entire company, and they all turned.  
  
And gulped.  
  
"Well, what have we here?" inquired Professor McGonagall. "No, wait, it appears to be fairly obvious." She knelt so that her head was on a level with the chessboard. "Mr. Malfoy, I distinctly remember the students being advised not to play any games of an unusual nature with our new students. Ten points from Slytherin." Looking then at Bakura, she added, "And you were not to suggest any, or accept. Ten more points from Slytherin." McGonagall sighed. "Also, much as it pains me, five points from Gryffindor for each of you, Potter and Weasley, as you did nothing to stop them." She turned her attentions back to Yami Bakura and the diminutive Draco. "You'll both have to go to the hospital wing. But first, I can do a bit to remedy the situation. Just a temporary fix, mind you, but..."  
  
Drawing back her arm, she waved her wand in time to a murmured incantation, ending with a flourish. The chess piece that housed Draco's essence grew, suddenly, to life size. Draco, moving fluidly though still made of alabaster, stretched out his arms and legs and looked around wonderingly.  
  
Then, before McGonagall or anyone else could do anything to stop him, he grabbed Yami Bakura by the shoulders and kneed him in the groin. With his marble knee. The white thief doubled over, mouth open in a silent howl. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Twenty points from Slytherin! Malfoy, that will be quite enough, unless you'd care to go for fifty!" Malfoy's smirk dimmed, though it didn't disappear entirely, as the professor herded them off to Madame Pomfrey. She paused only to cast a quick mobilicorpus spell on Draco's original body, in order to waft it before them.  
  
Ron, watching the procession, turned to Harry. "I don't know what she expected us to do about it, with them off in that Shady Realm and all."  
  
---  
  
END  
  
TMF  
  
--- 


End file.
